My Best Friends Sister
by PhoenixJay27
Summary: You come out of the closet to your friends, fall for one of them, they don't want to get in a relationship and when they do your already taken by your best friends ex. and your best friend has gone psychotic. can't life get a little easier? RR! ch 10 is u
1. Default Chapter

My Best Friend's Sister

Disclaimer: Even though all of us at some point fantasize about owning Harry Potter alas I don't. So I'm just here to toy around with the characters to entertain you.

A/N: This is femmeslash so if you don't like don't read. This is a Hermione/Ginny pairing. I will get on with the plot next chapter. This whole story is in Hermione's POV. R/R please and No Flames!

Chapter 1

I don't know how this happened. I am supposed to like guys, like Harry or Ron! But alas, I do not. I'm a lesbian, I'm in love with my best friend's sister, and neither one of them knows it.

I'm still quite in the closet. Oh, I told my parents a year ago, but they're the only ones who know. At first they were a bit uncomfortable with it, but they came to accept it eventually. Sure they're disappointed that they won't be having any grandchildren the 'natural' way, since I'm their only child, but I assured them there are other ways I can have children.

Coming out to my parents was fine, but to my friends is a whole other story.

Harry would more than likely understand, but I think Ron would definitely go starkers. In fact, Ron would probably go so ballistic that he'd tell the whole school! I have to be careful who I tell. Ginny wouldn't mind me being lesbian... But maybe she would if she found out I am in love with her. Its one thing to have your best friend be a lesbian; it's another thing to have her in love with you. If I told her of my deep passionate feelings, I'm sure she'd freak out and abandon me.

I don't know why I'm being such a chicken on coming out. Heck, about a quarter of Hogwarts students are gay, lesbian or bisexual. I guess it's because I'm constantly in the spot light of Hogwarts gossip. I never wanted to be in the spotlight but I always tend to get thrust there. I'm the boy-who-lived's best friend, a prefect, and I have the best grades in my year. The Slytherins would have a field day with it, I'm sure. I can imagine the smirk on Malfoy's face if ever found out. He'd be calling me a mud blood-dyke every chance he got. I can usually block out snide remarks, but if they get _that_ personal I will probably break down.

Being who I am makes me an outsider. No one understands the loneliness of being a lesbian. You can't flirt with a girl like you would with guys. They'd be grossed out, tell everyone that you're checking them out, and people would immediately shun you. And some people have this stereotype stuck in their heads that if you're gay it makes you hornier or something, when in fact you're not. I don't go for every girl I see, just as everyone of the opposite sex doesn't go fawning after everyone they see. It's sheer nonsense.

Luckily, most of the time you have a sixth sense in effect of telling who the gay ones are and even if people think you're wrong most of the time, you're usually not. I believe the proper term these days is 'gaydar'. Amusing term, yes?

I study my ass off in school to keep my mind off of her. Heck, I'll even go weeks into advance to distract myself. The pain of love is temporarily forgotten and hurts less. I don't want to sleep anymore because Ginny haunts my dreams every night. They are good dreams, but I hate dwelling on them because I know they'll never come true. Despite my efforts, my thoughts drift to her anyway, and I hate my mind for it.

**Sigh**

I need help. I need to get this out so I don't have to bear this burden and lie anymore. It gets so bad I wonder why I keep on living this pathetic excuse for a life that I have. People don't care about me. They come only for answers. They're not concerned about me. I'll always be a book to them. One you can pick up whenever you need it, and then leave it on the shelf for any period of time till it needs to be used again.

I hope that someday I can find someone. I want someone who can be by my side to help me survive the torment from the cruel people of this world. Someone who could make me feel special and needed. I need for her to help me become a better person. I wish that she would come along soon because I don't know how much more I can take on my own.

I will tell my friends soon. I'm sick and tired of hiding, so the next time I see them I'm going to tell them the whole truth. Except for the part about my infatuation with Ginny, that is. I don't wish for anyone to know that right now. All right, I'm set and focused and I'm not going to put this off any longer.

How I wish that I could find someone! But I think that if I do, it will be a miracle. I believe that there are some people on this earth that are meant to walk alone in life and right now..........

It feels as if I am one of them.


	2. Coming Out

Here's chapter 2 revised and edited.

Chapter 2

September 1st, Kings Cross Station, Platform 9 ¾

Hermione was waiting for her friends very nervously on the platform. She was going over in her mind how to come out to them. But each time she thought about it, she only became more nervous.

'Jeez, why am I so nervous?' she thought to herself.

Maybe because you're afraid that they will reject you, said another voice in her head.

'They will not,' she argued back. 'They love me'.

How do you know?

'Because they're not bigots about anything else so why would this matter?'

Well, they've never stumbled across one of their friends being gay, now have they?

'Shut up, it's going to work out fine.'

With that, she took a deep breath and sighed. "Well at least I _hope_ it's going to be alright."

"What's going to be alright love?" said a voice behind her.

She jumped then turned around with her wand whipped out, and there was Harry, grinning at her for being off guard.

She hugged him then said "Goodness, Harry you scared the living daylights out of me!"

"Well, aren't we just a tad bit jumpy? Sorry 'bout that but the expression on your face was priceless." he said.

She playfully smacked him on the arm and replied, "Well I didn't find it particularly funny."

"Jeez, Hermione I'm sorry. Hope I wasn't intruding on anything important."

"You weren't. I was just thinking, plus I'm a bit stressed out with school starting up again, that's all."

"Are you sure? It looks like there's something you're not telling me."

"Man, I hate how he can read me like a book sometimes. It's just plain annoying. I'll tell you later, alright? Not now."

Then Ron and Ginny walked up and hugged Hermione.

"Hey, Hermione how was your summer?" they both asked.

"Not too shabby. France was wonderful, as always. And yourselves?"

"Well," started Ginny, "it wasn't too bad. The twins moved out and bought their own flat in London so it's nice to have more space in the house plus without their experiments things are a lot quieter. They took us on a nice vacation to Romania to see Charlie, though, so that was nice. You wouldn't believe the amount of money they're making! Soon they're going to have the house remodeled!" she said excitedly.

"Well, let's get our seats before the train leaves without us," said Ron.

"See you two in awhile," Hermione said to Ginny and Harry as she and Ron moved onto the prefects' cabin.

"So, what else have you been up to over the summer, Ron?"

"Not much. Just wrote Lavender all summer trying to get her attention but she hasn't responded at all."

"Wow, you and Lavender? I didn't see that one coming. I thought you were still pining over me."

"Well my thick head finally realized that we argue too much for any chemistry, if there was any, to work, plus I don't deserve everything an intelligent girl like you has to offer."

"Thanks Ron. I'm actually glad you're over me it makes what I'm going to say to you a heck of a lot easier."

"What is it Hermione? You know you can tell me anything."

"Well to tell you the truth, I never really liked you or any guys for that matter."

"Wait a minute, what about Viktor Krum?" Ron interrupted.

"Oh I just went to the ball with him because I was so ecstatic that someone actually wanted to pay attention to me. He was too clingy and he couldn't even pronounce my name correctly. All right, I need to stop beating around the bush. My point is this: I'm not even attracted to guys at all. They don't strike my fancy; girls do. I'm a lesbian."

Ron stared at her in shock for a few seconds; then shook it off and said, "Well, that certainly wasn't what I was expecting, but I respect your decision and I support you."

"Ron, this wasn't a choice I made. It's just like you don't choose to be straight. The only decision that I have about it is coming out. I appreciate your support. Please just try to understand where I'm coming from."

"Okay, I get it. So do I get to ask a whole bunch of questions later?"

"We shall see."

The two of them walked on to the prefects' cabin. After they did some patrolling through the corridors they were allowed to take a break and to go sit with Ginny and Harry.

"Hey, it took you two long enough to get here," said Ginny.

Hermione smiled at her impatient crush. "Well you know duty called and we couldn't exactly ignore it."

"Fair enough, here have a chocolate frog, there's plenty to go around."

After a long period of them catching up with each other on how their summers went (A/N: I'm too lazy to write out more dialogue than I have to)

Ron whispered to Hermione, "Are you going to tell them yet?"

"I might as well do it," she said, "It's now or never."

She took a deep breath and said "Harry, Ginny, there's something I need to tell you. I only just told Ron so don't think you're the last to know because you're actually some of the first."

"You know you can tell us anything Hermione, we're here for you."

"Well, here goes nothing. I'm a lesbian. I only just figured it out this last year. I just thought I'd let you know."

Ginny came over and hugged Hermione. "So that's why you've been acting different for a while! Did you think we were going to reject you for being something you can't control? You should have told us sooner; it's not good to hold stuff like that inside! It hurts you till you almost lose control. I'm glad you finally told us," she said knowingly.

"Thanks Gin, that means a lot to me."

"Well, you seem to know a lot on the subject," said Ron suspiciously.

"Ron, you should know by now that half of my friends are gay so I already might know a thing or two about their points of view."

Harry came up and gave Hermione a hug also. "So, do you have a girlfriend yet?" he asked.

"No," said Hermione with a blush creeping up. "I wish though."

"Have kissed anyone yet?" asked Ron.

"That would also be a 'no'."

"Anyone you have your eye on?" Ginny said with a wink.

"Well sort of, but, I highly doubt that she swings that direction so it's probably a sunken ship already."

"I think you should tell her and get it out there," said Harry.

"I'll think about it. For right now though, I want my sexual orientation to lay low and not be in the center of school gossip if you don't mind."

"All right, fair enough," they agreed

Just then the train pulled to a stop and everyone got off.

Here comes another year that our characters will have to face at Hogwarts; their home away from home.


	3. Back Home

A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews they mean a lot to me. I apologize for the dialogue being all scrunched together that wasn't how it was originally written. Stupid document manager didn't upload correctly. I fixed it though. Anyways I hope you liked it sorry about being late on this update. It's a bit cliché for now but it will change.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. I'm just here merely to amuse you and myself by tweaking the characters and maybe eventually toss in a life lesson.  
  
My Best Friends Sister  
  
Chapter 3 – Back Home  
  
Ginny, Hermione, Harry and Ron all pilled off the train and stared in awe for a moment feeling very content to be back at home. They all got into a threstral carriage Harry and Ron on one side Ginny and Mione on the other. The boys were talking about quiditch so gin and Mione started talking as well.  
  
"So are you seeing anyone Gin?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"Well I started seeing Dean Thomas over the summer" Ginny replied.  
  
Hermione's face fell but she quickly put on a forced smile to cover it up. "That's great Gin do you like him?"  
  
"You could say that." A grin played across her face.  
  
"Say what?" Hermione said dumbfounded.  
  
"I think I'm in love with him" she whispered.  
  
"Oh" she said. Shit, shit, shit Hermione mentally slapped herself. It's just my luck that the first girl I happen to fall for is already taken. This is just typical.  
  
"Is there something wrong Mione?"  
  
"No just don't you think your rushing things a bit?" God I'm such a hypocrite I fall in love with someone before I start dating them.  
  
"Rushing things? Hermione I've been with him for a little over two months. Don't you think you would know if you're in love with the person or not."  
  
"I suppose you're right" Hermione surrendered.  
  
The carriage stopped and they all piled out and entered the great hall. They took their seats eagerly waiting for the sorting ceremony to hurry up. Dean and Ginny were sitting together talking and giving each other pecks on the on the lips. It made Hermione sick to her stomach seeing the girl she loved do this. She envied Dean so much. She would give anything to be able to have Ginny like that. She started crying silent tears. She quickly brushed them away hoping no one would notice. Harry spotted her and mouthed we need to talk.  
  
The sorting was finished with about a hundred sorted into each house. The feast began with tons of food everywhere. Hermione barely touched her food. A few people asked her what was wrong she just insisted that she wasn't hungry.  
  
After the feast was over Harry told her "let's go for a walk Mione."  
  
"Why were you crying during the sorting ceremony?" he asked  
  
"It's nothing" she replied  
  
"Hermione it has to be something in order to make you cry" he said firmly  
  
"Okay to put it simply I'm in love with a girl I can't have"  
  
"Does this girl happen to have long copper hair, blue eyes and go by the name of Ginny Weasley?" He asked  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Hermione when you like someone you tend to make it painfully obvious."  
  
"I don't, do I? Ginny doesn't know does she?"  
  
"I highly doubt it. As smart as Ginny is her knowledge doesn't extend as far as knowing about love. She thinks she loves Dean but she's to naïve to understand these kinds of feelings."  
  
"Boy haven't we wised up what happened to you Harry?"  
  
"Let's just say I also know how it is to love someone you can't have so we're in the same boat."  
  
"Thanks for talking to me Harry it's a bit of a relief for someone to know. I'm trying to get her out of my mind but I just can't she haunts my thoughts, dreams and being. I feel too much I need to just shut my feelings off because I get hurt before I have to and I hate feeling vulnerable like this. It drives me crazy"  
  
"Hermione never shun you're feelings. It's a part of who you are and that's what makes you special. Whoever you end up with is going to be very happy and lucky with your passionate and caring self. They'll be wondering how they ever lived without your love in the first place."  
  
"Jeez Harry, making me have tears well up here. Thanks for trying to make me feel better. We'd better get back before one of the teachers catch us out here."  
  
"Anytime Mione I just wanna spend a few moments out here by myself for a little while."  
  
"Okay. Thanks again Harry" said Hermione as she walked off heading to her dormitory.  
  
Harry started crying as he watched the love of his life walk away. If I can't make her happy I hope someone else will. He took a deep breath and prayed for her to be happy and for her to find someone to love her as much as he does. Man I need to find a girl, he said to himself.  
  
Hermione walked into the Gryffindor common room and plopped herself in an arm chair by the fire. Several thoughts were racing through her mind.  
  
Why is life so unfair? Is it a coincidence that my name is spelled like hermit? Does this mean I'm gonna spend the rest of my life alone? I don't want to be alone. Every fiber of my being wants to love and be loved in return. This loneliness is causing me to be in pain, agony in despair. I don't deserve this. It feels like I'm thrown more obstacles than everyone else. My expectations too high, hiding a big secret. It all gives me so much stress I can't bear it much longer. I'm not going to kill myself though there's no point in that. I have a purpose in life just right now I can't find what that purpose is. So instead of mopping around I'm going to get focused a figure out what I'm going to do with the rest of my life. It'll keep me distracted enough from feeling these things I hope. God if you're there I need help so get me out of this hell of a life and get me where I want to be.  
  
Someday I'll be alright. Some day  
  
A/N: sorry it took me so long to update. I'm on Zoloft right now and it's giving me a hard time. So I hope you enjoyed it please review whether it be positive or negative. I'll update when I can. Peace Phoenix 


	4. Hogsmeade

A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews I appreciate the feedback was hoping for more but o well I'll deal. Hopefully this chap will get me more. I personally thank all of you for reviewing. For those of you who have reviewed you should have a message bellow.  
  
Disclaimer: alas I don not own the Harry Potter characters the bloody brilliant creator J.K. Rowling does. I'm just doing this to get emotions out my system and feel less depressed. Writing is my therapy.  
  
HermioneGinny27: Harry will not be gay and the plot will be good I promise  
  
Charmed Lassie: You're right there is trouble coming. Right now there is minimal trouble this chapter but more will come later. It just probably won't be where you'll expect it.  
  
Towlieman: Some times I want to hit u with a smart bomb but I appreciate the kind comments  
  
Strange1: thanks for the kind words. Yep 'tis very hard for Hermione  
  
XDireWolfx + jessirose: glad you like it hope u can follow as much as you can. You both are my favorite h/g authors.  
  
Blackturtlefoil: glad u like my stuff I'll try to be more frequent with updates.  
  
And for the rest of you, you need to catch up on your reading and reviewing.  
  
My Best Friends Sister  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The weeks had dragged on for Hermione. She got up, ate meals, went to class, did her homework, got good grades, got what sleep she could and life went on as usual. Unfortunately brooding over Ginny became apart of that schedule. Hermione knew it was pointless to still be pining over her but she still couldn't shake her from her thoughts. She constantly asked herself why she put herself in such agony but deep down she knew the answer. She still had some false sense of hope though she didn't know why. She constantly wished she could shut off her emotions even if it were just for one day so she could stop feeling the misery in her heart.  
  
Halloween was coming up soon. There was to be a Hogsmeade visit in the earlier part of the day before the feast. Hermione figured she might as well go to break the normal chain of events in her pathetic excuse for a life. She figured she'd buy herself a case of butter beer and maybe some fire whiskey to help subside the pain and hopefully for a while drown her sorrow.  
  
Ginny was all happy and giddy because Dean was going to take her on a really fine date while in Hogsmeade. Hermione was happy that Ginny had found someone she really likes, at the same time annoyed that she wouldn't shut up about him because she kept repeating herself constantly. That only made the wrenching pain in Hermione's heart grew worse. She wished that Ginny could be talking about her but alas 'twas not the case.  
  
She lazily got dressed for Hogsmeade wearing a favorite worn pair of jeans and a red T-shirt with a black leather jacket. She decided to put on her comfortable pair of Dock Martins since she knew she would do a lot of pointless wandering. She gave herself a final glance in the mirror before she left. Her reflection startled her by saying, "damn girl you look good." "Thank you if only Ginny thought so," she said to herself.  
  
She took off in search of Harry and Ron to fetch them to go to Hogsmeade. She found Harry but he was going on a date with Luna to Hogsmeade (I hate the Luna/Harry pairing but I had to think of someone logical to put him with). Apparently he trying to get over her as quickly as possible by rebounding. She found Ron and he had the same excuse with Lavender. Jeez what is this couple pair off weekend? I guess I'll go by myself and be the predictable little hermit I am.  
  
She browsed around through the shops buying a few things here and there, like quills, parchment, and tragic romance novels to keep her from dwelling her seemingly hopeless situation. She eventually stopped into the three broomsticks to get her self a very strong tankard of butter beer. She was nearly done with her drink when she heard a commotion not too far away where Dean and Ginny were sitting for their date. Ginny had her hands thrown in the air with tears running down her face yelling at her boyfriend. Hermione didn't want to listen because that would be rude but they were causing a scene and she couldn't help but over hear what was going on.  
  
"How could you Dean? How could you cheat on me with that slut Cho Chang and act like it was nothing?"  
  
"Gin you're overreacting. She just kissed me. Why do you always have to make a big deal out of things?  
  
"Well you sure as heck made no movements to back her off. You were letting her snog you to death. Had I not walked in on you two when I did you probably would have shagged right there. I trusted you with my heart and this is how you repay me? I can't believe I thought I was in love with you. I gave you everything because I thought you were the one but apparently I was wrong."  
  
She stormed off leaving everyone shocked by the case of drama that the youngest Weasley had provided. Well this certainly is going to be spread around the whole school by dinner Hermione thought to herself. Dean better run and hide the best he can right now because me and several others are about to hex him for what he did to my precious Ginny. Though no one deserves to be cheated on, a small part of her was glad that Ginny was no longer with Dean because it gave her slightly better chances for them being together.  
  
Hermione rushed off with her things to go and try to comfort Ginny in her time of need. She found her in the Gryffindor common room sitting in an arm chair sobbing. Her heart broke watching her sit there in pain. She came up to Ginny wrapping her arms around her to give her what comfort she could. Ginny clung to Hermione like she was all she had left. Hermione picked her up and put her on her lap rocking back and forth talking in a gentle soothing voice that made Ginny relax and finally able to sit up on her own.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"Sure can we go into my dorm? People are going to be coming back any minute."  
  
"No problem."  
  
They walked together arm in arm to Ginny's dorm and they sat down on the bed.  
  
"So mind telling me all of what happened because I only got bits and pieces from the outburst in the three broomsticks." Hermione had really heard the whole thing but wanted Ginny to let it all out.  
  
"Well I was looking for Dean and I looked all over for him in Hogsmeade and I found him and Cho behind The Hogs Head. They were making out and he was unbuttoning her shirt and she was unbuckling his belt. If I hadn't disturbed them they would have been matting like rabbits."  
  
"Oh Gin I'm so sorry"  
  
"You shouldn't be I was stupid for falling for him in the first place. I was so sure we were meant to be. I gave him my heart, love and my virginity. I feel like such a whore now. I'm disgusted with myself that I slept with him when he's been getting it from the biggest tramp in school."  
  
"Gin you're not a whore. Dean is the only one you've slept with. I don't think you're the type who sells ones body. You wouldn't have given him all of that unless you loved him. He's the whore. He was so busy cheating on you he didn't notice the amazing girl in front of him that's a beautiful, talented, and has a caring soul."  
  
"You're just saying that to make me feel better. There's no way I'm beautiful. I'm too skinny; I have a small chest and flimsy hair. If I was beautiful Dean wouldn't have cheated on me. "  
  
"Would you quit being so damn pessimistic, he's a slimy insolent bastard that doesn't deserve to walk this earth. Beauty is on the inside Gin and that's what counts. He obviously couldn't see it. Putting yourself down isn't going to help matters. Do I have to prove to you that you're amazing and that any guy would kill to have you?"  
  
"Yes because apparently I can't see it."  
  
Hermione does the first thing that comes to mind which happens to be something very shocking and random. She kissed Ginny chastely on the lips.  
  
Then said to her, "Gin you're beautiful because I say you are and I love you."  
  
A/N: oh a cliffy, too bad for you guys. With Dean out of the picture will it give our two favorite girls a chance? Well you'll have to wait till the next update. If you want more sooner review please. You know you want to so press the little lavender button in the left hand corner. I'll post when I can. Peace Phoenix 


	5. Gin's Reaction

A/N: Wow that was the most and quickest I've gotten feedback for a chapter. I apologize for the cliff hanger. Please don't kill me for how I make this fic go. This is loosely based off my life and although I like fluff, life isn't always that way unfortunately. It's hard, cold, cruel and painful sometimes. Sometimes life is good but this is the way for me to get out all of these bottled up feelings. I hope you continue to read this story even though it may not go the way you want it to. The plot will be good though. I promise.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. Nor do I own simple plan. The lyrics are from track six meet you there from their first album no pads. No helmets just balls. I would love to own both of them but alas I do not.  
  
My Best Friends Sister  
  
Chapter 5: Gin's Reaction  
  
************************************************************************ Hermione does the first thing that comes to mind which happens to be something very shocking and random. She kissed Ginny chastely on the lips.  
  
Then said to her, "Gin you're beautiful because I say you are and I love you." ************************************************************************  
  
"Gin, now would be the time to say something" Hermione said to her.  
  
Gins eyes were bulged and her face gone pale. Hermione had to snap her out of her trance. Gin got out of it and took a deep breath. This is not happening to me she thought as she was trying to pull herself together for what she was about to say to Hermione. "Hermione I'm sorry for what I'm about to say but just listen please. I'm sorry if I lead you on I didn't intend for that. I am bi but I'm not in love with you. I think you're an amazing beautiful girl who has a lot to offer. I'm just not that girl. Whoever you find will be very lucky to have you. I just got out of a nasty break up and if I went with you now I'd be using you and you don't deserve that. You can do better than me."  
  
"Gin I don't care if you would be using me. I just want to be able to feel. Feel to be needed and maybe even love. I don't care I'll take what I can get. Maybe someday you can feel the same way about me like I do about you. I know I sound like a whore but I'm desperate for you. You're everything to me, I can't live without you please take me" she begged.  
  
"Hermione I can't. I care too much about you and I could never put you through that I'm sorry." After that she turned and ran to her dorm with tears streaming down her face.  
  
Hermione sat there crying a river with her heart broken in two. She wanted to die right there rather than having to deal with the crushing pain in heart. 'Well they don't call it a crush for nothing' she thought to herself as she ran up to her own dormitory  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*Gin's POV*  
  
'Why am I such a chicken to come out and say I'm bi to everyone? Hermione's got more guts than I ever will. Well I've told a couple of people but not where it counts. My family's very accepting but I think they'll be very disappointed that their only daughter won't get married and have children hence why I haven't told them. I was glad she came out because I've always remembered being attracted to Hermione. Her coming out lessened my doubts for coming out. I even considered going out with her if Dean and I didn't work out but I got too involved and attached to him that it would kill the next relationship I would have with anyone. I hate putting Hermione through heartbreak but I know I can't put my feelings into someone for a very long time. It's not that she didn't trust Hermione. It's that she didn't trust herself. If I go with Hermione then she would be my rebound and that I would cause her more pain than I've already brought on tonight. Hermione deserves better than that. No one likes being the rebound even though they claim they don't mind. Doing the right thing is easier said than done but I know I have to do it.'  
  
'I feel horrible about myself. I need to find someone to talk to. I'll go find Harry he'll know what to do.' She grabbed her cloak and went down the stairs and sure enough he was down in the common room looking like he was waiting for someone.  
  
"Hey Harry can we talk?"  
  
"Sure I was waiting for you."  
  
"How did you know I was looking for you?"  
  
"I felt a vibe that someone needed me so I came to the common room so that they could find me easily. Do you want to go down to the quiditch pitch? Because I'm assuming what you want to discuss you don't want anyone overhearing."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"One learns to read body language and is highly observant of what goes on between his friends."  
  
"Oh" she said blushing. "Wow I guess Hermione was right, you have wised up Harry. Yeah let's head to the pitch."  
  
"So what is it that you wish to talk about?" Harry asked thoughtfully.  
  
"Well it's kind of a long story."  
  
"I've got time go ahead."  
  
"All right I'll try so sum it up for you. Dean and I broke up because he cheated on me with choc hang. I caught them together in Hogsmeade. I came back to the Gryffindor common room crying. Hermione followed to make sure I was alright. We talked and she tried cheering me up and it wasn't working because I was putting myself down so she kissed me and told me that she loved me. I told her that I'm bi but couldn't be with her because it's too soon and I'd be using her. She begged me to reconsider but I told her I couldn't so I ran up to my dormitory and left her with her thoughts. You know the rest from there."  
  
"Whew that's a lot to go through in one day. That was a tough decision you had to make. I think you did the right thing even though I know the right thing wasn't easy for you to do. I know it hurts it will for a while. I think you should probably wait this out a while. You two need to spend some time apart and reevaluate your feelings for each other. If you still have feeling for Hermione after you're out of your rebounding stage then you should go after her. Wait, but don't wait too log or you'll lose her. Despite what she may be feeling now she'll eventually let you go and move on. Just be sure you get to her before she reaches that point."  
  
"Thanks for listening Harry. I will take your advice and hopefully things will get better. Hermione's coming to the pitch so I better leave so you two can talk. Sorry that we drag you into this. I'm glad you were willing to listen."  
  
"No Problem you take care of yourself you hear."  
  
"I promise see you later Harry and with that she left feeling better than the rest of the day and the feeling that everything was going to be alright."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
When Hermione finally got to the pitch she found Harry sitting by himself so she walked over to where he was sitting.  
  
"So this is where you've been hiding out I've been looking for you for a while. What are you doing?"  
  
"Just thinking" he said which was true. "You want to talk I take it."  
  
"Yeah" she said. "I finally told gin how I felt and she turned me down. At this thought she started sobbing uncontrollably." Harry picked her up into his arms and rocked her back and forth.  
  
"Everything's going to be alright. She's probably just not ready. After all she just had a nasty break up with Dean. She'll come around. You'll see."  
  
"I don't know if I can wait much longer. I need to feel needed and loved. I'm sick of being alone. I'm even sicker of being filled with loneliness and sorrow all of the time. Thinking of Ginny was the only thing that made me happy. I don't know if I can get out of this depressing state in my life."  
  
"Hermione you are needed and loved even if you can't see it. How do you think we pass all of our classes" he joked. "how about we go down to the kitchens and get you some ice cream and any desserts that you want and then go listen to some music in your portable CD player and get it out of your system." 'Man I must be running out of ideas if I'm having her resort to this' he thought to himself. 'O well anything to stop the drama for a while. When are these two gonna get it together I don't know how much longer any of us can last at the rate they're going.'  
  
"Okay. I hope you're right Harry. Thanks for listening. Yeah let's go to the kitchens. I could definitely go for some chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream right about now."  
  
After she came back from the kitchen with a bag loaded with sweets she plopped onto her four poster bed and grabbed her portable. She popped in her simple plan CD and put it to track six meet you there. She kept it on repeat because it felt like what she was going through plus it matched part of Harry's advice. It was very relaxing she fell asleep to it hoping everything was going to be alright.  
  
Now you're gone  
  
I wonder why you left me here  
  
I think about it on and on and on and on again  
  
I know you're never coming back  
  
But I hope that you can hear me  
  
I'm waiting to hear from you until I do  
  
You're gone away  
  
I'm left alone  
  
A part of me is gone  
  
And I'm not moving on  
  
So wait for me  
  
I know the day will come  
  
I'll meet you there  
  
No matter where life takes me to  
  
I'll meet you there  
  
And even if I need you here  
  
I'll meet you there  
  
I wish I could have told you  
  
The words I kept inside  
  
But I guess it's just too late  
  
So many things remind me of you  
  
I hope that you can hear me  
  
I miss you  
  
This is goodbye  
  
One last time  
  
You're gone away  
  
I'm left alone  
  
A part of me is gone  
  
And I'm not moving on  
  
So wait for me  
  
I know the day will come  
  
I'll meet you there  
  
No matter where life takes me to I'll meet you there  
  
And even if I need you here  
  
I'll meet you there  
  
And wherever I go you'll be there with me  
  
Forever you'll be right there with me  
  
I'll meet you there  
  
No matter where life takes me to  
  
I'll meet you there  
  
And even if I need you here  
  
I'll meet you there  
  
I'll meet you there  
  
No matter where life takes me  
  
I'll meet you there  
  
And even if I need you  
  
I'll meet you there  
  
A/N: hey I hope you liked it. So is there any hope for our two favorite girls? Review and you'll find out. This is labeled drama for a reason. Please review. The more you do the quicker I update. Hope you like the song if you haven't listened to it you should. I'm making Hermione look even more like a rocker. 


	6. 3 Months Later

A/N: hey sorry I haven't updated in like a month. I had nasty writers block. This chapter is going to have a monkey wrench thrown into the plot of the story. I had originally planned to put it there and I won't change it. I hope you still continue to read because the plot I have planned is really good. If you choose not to I won't hold anything against you. Now on with the story please R/R even if it isn't good.  
  
My Best Friends Sister  
  
Chapter 6: 3 Months Later  
  
Ginny and Hermione have had a rough couple of months. They hadn't spoken much to each other after Hermione confessed her feelings. They both wanted to resolve what had happened between them but assumed the other would reconcile with them if they truly wanted to bad enough. They would subconsciously avoid each other whether it was in the halls, meals or the common room. It hurt too much for both of them to acknowledge the others existence, there were wounds on both sides that needed healing.  
  
Ginny wanted to be with Hermione but she was taking her time to make sure her feelings were genuine for Hermione and not rebounding. She cared about Hermione too much so she was taking her time even though it killed her. She knew it killed Hermione as well but she knew if she didn't take her time she could hurt Hermione in the future. She hoped that Hermione would forgive her for making her wait so long. But it was something she felt she had to do. She hoped that she didn't wait too long though.  
  
As for the whole issue with Dean she was well over him. She no longer blamed her self about that rat assed bastard's decision. He was still with Cho and the two of them were constantly mating like bunnies. She didn't care. She figured sooner or later they'd end up pregnant and she'd have a good laugh. It would serve them right for all of the fooling around they do.  
  
Hermione wanted so bad to talk with Ginny but she didn't because she thought she would come off as annoying and desperate. She wanted to be with her so badly but at the same time she was sadly beginning to accept the bitter reality that she might never be Ginny's. She also subconsciously was checking out other girls. In away it felt like she was being disloyal to Ginny even though Ginny wasn't hers. Occasionally Hermione caught a few girls checking her out to. It was flattering and bizarre at the same time. It surprised her a bit with the people she caught. A lot of the school would be shocked if she revealed they were gay or bisexual. She noticed a lot of Gryffindor girls but the most shocking to Hermione was Lavender. It struck Hermione odd that Lavender was checking her out because she was with Ron. Hermione convinced herself that she was seeing things and dismissed it as nothing. Though Lavender kept popping into her head and she was starting to see her in a new light. 'Oh great this better not go where I think it's headed' she said to herself.

Meanwhile...  
  
Lavender and Ron were in the middle of a heated argument.  
  
"You bitch" screamed Ron. "You're being completely selfish. We haven't done anything for ages"  
  
"Yeah well I actually want a relationship instead of shag every waking moment of the day one. We need to communicate through other ways besides fighting and shagging."  
  
"Something's up you won't even hold my hand or kiss me. There's someone else isn't there? You've been cheating on me you worthless whore."  
  
"I haven't been cheating on you Ron though the way your acting would give me reason to. My heart has moved on and I can't stand this relationship any more. I want to be with some one who wants me for more than a good fuck."  
  
"Fine, go ahead and leave! See if I care. You'll regret it and come crawling back to me begging for me to take you back."  
  
"Don't flatter yourself. For once I'm going to go with my heart instead of what people want me to do. I'm going to take a risk and go for the one I love even if they don't like me back. Love is worth giving your life for and our relationship isn't worth that so it's over for good. Good bye Ronald Weasley."  
  
With that she turned her heel and began to storm off.  
  
"Well who's this person you're so in love with?" Ron yelled sarcastically. "You'll find out soon enough" she yelled back.  
  
And with that she set off to find Hermione the girl of her dreams while she still had courage and adrenaline in her.Hermione had tried all day to get Lavender out of her head but nothing seemed to work. She kept telling herself that Lavender was way out of her league and that it was impossible for Lavender to like her back. But the image of Lavender starring at her kept returning. I'm hopeless she said to herself. After Hermione's classes low and behold lavender walked right up to her and asked,  
  
"Can we talk Hermione?"  
  
"Sure Lavender, no problem. When do you want to talk?"  
  
"I was hoping as soon as possible like now. We could walk and talk around the lake."  
  
"Sure just let me drop off my stuff in my dormitory and change if you don't mind."  
  
"No not at all. I'll wait for you in the common room."  
  
'I wonder what's going on.' Hermione thought to herself. Lavender doesn't talk to me much. Well we've gotten closer since she's been with Ron but still we only chat every now and then. By the tone in her voice it sounded urgent. I hope everything's alright. O well I'm not complaining. She changed into some comfortable jeans and a t-shirt and headed down to the common room.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Hermione asked holding her arm out to lavender and she took it replying with a simple yes. They both walked down to the lake with their arms still linked. Both of them were nervous, anxious and excited at the same time. They stopped and sat down on the dock on the far side of the lake. Them took off their shoes and put their feet in the cool water.  
  
"So what is it that you needed to talk to me about? You can tell me anything I'll listen" said Hermione.  
  
"Well began Lavender, Ron and I got into a fight earlier and we broke up and I needed to talk to someone about it."  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry lavender. I wondered why he wasn't in class today."  
  
"He just needs to cool off. I'm the one who broke it off not him. I need to be with someone who wants a relationship and not sex constantly. He was all nice and gentlemen like at first but it was just an act so he could have sex."  
  
"Gee I thought that Ron was more genuine than that" Hermione said shocked  
  
"It's alright I'm not going to make that mistake again. I'll definitely do slower next time. He's not really a big loss. For awhile I've had my eye one someone else who is far better than he'll ever be."  
  
"So who is this someone else? You don't have to tell me I'm just curious."  
  
"Actually I'm glad you asked. Just don't flip when I tell you alright."  
  
"I won't flip I promise."  
  
"Well 'Mione it's you. I know it's a bit shocking but you've always been nice to me even when I didn't deserve it. You don't hold long standing grudges, except maybe Malfoy, and you give them another chance, even if that new chance happens to be everyday. You believe that people can always change and become a better person and that's what attracts me to you. You're also very beautiful inside and out. I don't know how long I've felt this way for you but it's been since before I got together with Ron. I kind of used him to attempt to convince myself that I'm straight. It obviously didn't work. I know who I am now and what I'm feeling for you and I'll quit babbling after I say this. I love you Hermione Granger I truly do."  
  
Hermione sat there shocked. She was truly convinced Lavender was way out of her league. This all seemed to good to be true. She took a deep breath and said,  
  
"Wow that was the last thing I was expecting. I'm going to be honest with you. I still have feelings for Ginny. I don't know if you know about that whole ordeal between us. Basically I fell for her and she didn't trust herself to be with me or something like that. Anyways I do have feelings for you as well even though I'm not sure what those feelings are at this time. I like you but I'm not sure if it's love yet. So I am willing to start a relationship with you and se where it leads us. My heart's being cautious as to who I open it up to so give me some time."  
  
"Hermione I promise you that I won't do anything to hurt you. I care about you too much to let that happen. Thank you for giving me a chance. I know it's not easy with trying to get over Gin. We'll take it slow and get to know each other better. I hope someday I can heal that spot in your heart that's injured. I'll do my best to take care of you even though I don't have much to offer. Am I allowed to kiss you?"  
  
"I thought you'd never ask."  
  
And with that they shared some very long, deep and chaste kisses. 'This is so much better than kissing Ron' Lavender thought. 'He's so rough and demanding whereas Hermione is gentle and sweet. I feel like I'm in heaven.' Hermione enjoyed it. It was nothing liked she'd ever felt before which was thrilling and frightening at the same time. She felt safe and secure and to her that's what mattered. They tangled their hands in each others hair kissing more passionately. When the broke apart they sat there looking into each others eyes studying the other in front of them. They both smiled savoring the moment.  
  
"So where do we go from here? Do you want to tell people about us?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'm willing to do whatever you want to babe. Although we might want to be cautious about Ron, I think he's still fuming about the breakup. But other than him I'd be comfortable telling anyone else. I'm not ashamed of you. I want to show everyone the treasure I've found."  
  
Hermione blushed, "sounds good to me."  
  
They walked off hand in hand towards the castle to tell their friends the news.  
  
A/N: hey I hope you liked it don't kill me please. I made it a little bit longer to make up for not posting. I'll update as soon as I can.

Peace

Phoenix.


	7. Reactions Good Bad

A/N: hey I wrote this chapter the day after I wrote chapter 6. I just waited awhile to post this one because I had a load of homework. For the person who didn't like the monologues you can deal with it. That's just my writing style. Sorry if the rest of you don't like that Hermione is with Lavender. There will be somewhat of a resolution in this chapter. It may not be the way you want it but tough that's life. I find it to make it more realistic. You'll figure out why I put lavender together with Hermione. It has to do with my plot. Anyways just sit back and enjoy. Feedback welcomed whether it be good or bad.  
  
My Best Friend's Sister  
  
Chapter 7: Reactions Good Bad  
  
Hermione and Lavender walked into the common room which was quite empty. "Hey Lav I'm going to find Harry alright. I want to tell him myself. Is it okay if we tell people separately? I would find it a heck of a lot easier if we did."  
  
"No problem. That actually would be easier for me too. I'll go find Parvati. See you later babe." They gave each other a quick peck on the lips and headed their own separate ways.

* * *

Hermione found Harry out on the quiditch pitch where he was lazily flying around. He spotted her and dived down and pulled up before he hit the ground. "Hey Mione, what's up?"  
  
"Not much." She lied "actually there is. Can we talk?"  
  
"Sure. Is it just me or do you actually sound happy about this chat. What's going on?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough. Let's talk somewhere a bit more private. You're not in the middle of quiditch practice are you?"  
  
"Nope, we just finished in fact. I'll go change and put my fire bolt away and meet you in the great hall alright?"  
  
"Sounds good I'll meet you there."  
  
When he came back they headed for the lake. They walked in silence for awhile just enjoying each others company until Harry asked, "So what's got you in such a chipper mood?"  
  
"Well I just got a girlfriend and you're not going to believe who it is."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Come on guess."  
  
"Hermione I despise guessing games, but if you insist then my guess is Ginny."  
  
"Actually it's not. It's Lavender"  
  
Harry stared at her in disbelief for awhile then asked, "Isn't she dating Ron?"  
  
"Well she was but she broke up with him today and told me that she has feelings for me. I have feelings for her as well I'm not sure what they are but it's something good."  
  
"Aren't you forgetting about the cute little red head by the name of Ginny? I thought you still weren't over her yet Hermione."  
  
"Well I can't just sit around here and wait forever. I have to continue living my life. I still love her Harry. Apart of me always will. So don't bite my head off I'm sorry okay. "  
  
"I'm sorry. Have you told her yet?"  
  
"No you're the first person I've told about us. I'll tell her soon I promise."  
  
"You'd better. Have you told Ron yet?"  
  
"We're not going to tell him for awhile since he's still a bit hotheaded right now."  
  
"Naw you think. He's more than likely not going to be thrilled that one of his best friends is dating his ex. He might accuse you of stealing her from him."  
  
"But I didn't she came to me."  
  
"I know that but you know Ron. When he gets his head so far up his ass that he can't see reason. So be careful around him he can cause you some serious problems."  
  
"Alright Harry I'll be careful I promise. Can you back off a bit?"  
  
"Sorry bout that. Guess the overprotective brother instinct is just kicking in. I just don't want to see you get hurt anymore because you've been through enough struggles the past year."  
  
"It's alright I'm just going to sit here and ponder what I'm going to say to Ginny. After I think awhile I'll go find her and tell her alright."  
  
"Alright see you later 'Mione."  
  
"See you."

* * *

While Hermione was chatting with Harry Lavender was waiting in her dormitory for Parvati to tell her the news. Parvati finally came in and sat down next to Lavender saying, "What's up? Did you dump Ron yet?"  
  
Lavender smiled, "yes I did break it off and now I'm seeing someone else."  
  
"Oh who is it? Come on tell me Lav."  
  
"Alright oh impatient one, it's Hermione."  
  
"Oh lucky, you get the smart hottie around here. I'm so jealous. You got a great catch."  
  
"Thanks Parvati I'm glad you approve. I know I got a great catch she's amazing and a really great kisser too."  
  
"She'll probably be good in bed too. You know what they say about bookworms" Parvati winked.  
  
"Keep your mind out of the gutter. I'm not going to force her into that. I'm going to take my time in this relationship. I actually care about this one."  
  
"Yeah well you can pretend to be all tender and innocent with me of you want. But the thought had to cross your mind at some point."  
  
"Oh shut up" Lavender said blushing.  
  
"Oh someone's got it bad. Alright I'll quit giving you a hard time. I'm happy for you. I wish I was in a loving relationship like yours but I'm not. I'm still single."  
  
"Don't worry Parvati you'll find someone eventually. And when you do it will be the greatest feeling ever I promise."  
  
"All right happy girl lets get our homework done so you can spend time with your honey. Cause if you don't do it now you'll whine later and I'll have to smother you with a pillow."  
  
"Well since you put it that way I guess your right. Let's do it."

* * *

Hermione got off her butt and started off for Ginny's dormitory. She wasn't sure how Ginny was going to react to the news. She knew Ginny had some feelings for her she just didn't know how strong those feelings were. So it may be alright for Ginny but confronting her was the hardest thing for Hermione to do. It took all of her trademark Gryffindor courage to get this far. So she took a deep breath and cleared her head before she knocked on the 5th year girl's dormitory. Ginny answered the door and was quite taken aback by Hermione standing right in front of her. "Hermione what are you doing here?" She asked  
  
"Is that how you now greet your friends? Well we haven't spoken much in the past three months so it's understandable. I have something that I need to tell you and I don't want you to hear it from anyone else. Can I come in?"  
  
"Yeah sure" Ginny said forgetting her own manners. She shut the door behind her. She had led Hermione to her bed and motioned for her to sit down on it next to her. "Before you say what you need to, let me tell you something first. I finally figured out my feelings for you and I'm sorry for putting you through all of this for the past few months. I hope you can forgive me Hermione. The truth is I love you." Right after Ginny said this she captured Hermione's lips with her own.  
  
Hermione kissed her back even though she knew it was wrong and that she was going to end up hurting Ginny more. But as selfish as it sounds she wanted to at least know what it felt like to be with Ginny even if it was only for a minute. When the kiss was ended Hermione said, "Gin I wish you would have done that earlier because then I wouldn't have to say what I'm going to say right now."  
  
"What is it Hermione? You can tell me anything."  
  
"Don't say that because you're not going to want to hear this but I have to tell you. I'm seeing someone else Gin. I'm seeing Lavender."  
  
Ginny was hurt, angry and dumbfounded all at once. "That's impossible. She's with Ron."  
  
"Actually she's not. She broke up with him earlier. Then she told me she had feelings for me and I'm not sure what my feelings are for her but I know that there's something there."  
  
"So what is it? You don't love me anymore. Was it all just an act or a big joke? You told me that you loved me Hermione and I believed you."  
  
"Ginny it wasn't an act. I still have feelings for you; strong ones. But I had to move on with my life. I couldn't wait for you forever. And it's not fair to lavender. We only just got together and leaving her wouldn't be right. I want to see where my relationship with her will go. I know its going to be good. You'll always have a place in my heart and maybe someday we can be together. Right now is just not that time."  
  
Ginny had tears cascading down her face. Even though se was crying Hermione still thought she looked beautiful. She took Ginny into her arms and just held her. Hermione started crying as well but not into hysterics like Ginny was. Her tears were filled with pain that couldn't be vocally expressed. They both cried for awhile. When Ginny cleared up she sat up looked Hermione in the eyes and said, "I'm sorry Hermione your right. I did wait too long and I'm being selfish. I want you to let go of me. The one you're with deserves to have all of you. You and Lavender have my blessing."  
  
"Oh Gin I'm sorry too. I wish this all could have worked out. But I guess god has a different plan for us right now."  
  
"Hermione promise me you'll let me go."  
  
"Gin I Can't..."  
  
"Promise me" she said in an unusually fierce voice.  
  
"Alright" Hermione lied, for she knew that part of her heart could never truly let Ginny go. "Do you want me to leave or stay?"  
  
"Stay please. I want you to stay with me while you still can. Plus we got some catching up to do from when we practically gave each other the silent treatment for 3 months."  
  
"Alright" Hermione agreed smiling. So they chatted away all night gossiping. While they were doing this they were putting what had just happened behind them and went back to being friends.

* * *

Meanwhile Lavender was roaming the halls and suddenly someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth so she couldn't scream. "Well, well, well look at what I've caught" her eyes went wide as she recognized that the voice belonged to Ron. "Now" he continued, "you're going to tell me who you dumped me for and I might not give you any trouble." Lavender was going to cooperate because she knew how horrible it was when you have Ron extremely pissed off. Ron removed his hand and said "tell me now bitch or you're going to get it."  
  
"It's Hermione."  
  
Ron gave her a furious look then composed himself and said, "I'll let you go for now but mark my words you and that mud blood dyke better watch your backs because you've messed with the wrong guy this time. You best not tell anyone or you'll get it. Get out of my sight now!" lavender took off in fear for her life. She didn't know what he was going to do and didn't want to find out. After lavender was out of ear shot Ron said, "Yeah you better run because I'm going to make sure that you're going to at least suffer the hell that you've put me through and back."  
  
Lavender ran as fast as she could to the 6th year girl's dormitory. Ron's threatening promise was still ringing through her ears. Her only thought was to get to Hermione so they could both be safe. She burst open the door to the dormitory searching for Hermione who wasn't there. Parvati was and asked, "What's wrong Lavender?" "I'll tell you later Parvati. Where's Hermione?  
  
In the 5th year girl's dormitories talking with Ginny I think. Why?  
  
"I need to speak with her" she rushed out of the room fled down a flight of steps into the 5th girl's dormitory. "Come here Lavender, what's wrong?" Hermione asked sensing her girlfriend was distressed. Lavender rushed into her arms and started shaking with sobs.  
  
"I should probably go" Ginny said. She was sensing that they needed to be alone.  
  
"No" Lavender choked out. "Ginny stay you need to hear this too."  
  
"What is it Lav?" Hermione asked concerned.  
  
"It's Ron. He trapped me in a corner when I was wandering the halls and forced me to tell him who I dumped him for or he was going to hurt me. When I told him that it was you Hermione he went violently crazy and told me for the two of us to watch our backs because of the hell we put him through."  
  
"That doesn't sound like Ron" Hermione said. "I mean he can lose his temper but threatening us?"  
  
"Actually it does Ginny said. He generally acts nice but if you piss him off real good he will pursue you until he thinks that you have gotten what you deserved to his standards. If I ever did something to him as a kid he would always abuse me. I never told mom or dad because if I did he would only abuse me worse. So I stayed quiet and just had to wait for the bruises to disappear. It wasn't until I got to Hogwarts where I could look up spells to make them disappear."  
  
"Oh gin I'm so sorry" Hermione said sympathetically  
  
"I'm sorry to gin. I know what that was like. Ron was abusive in our relationship. If he didn't get his way he would hit me or put me under the imperious curse. While under it he would rape me. When I fought it he would hit me. Afterwards he would act as if nothing happened. Like he could forget the cruelty he had just inflicted."  
  
Both Hermione and Ginny wrapped their arms around Lavender and all three girls held each other and cried. "What are we going to do now?' Ginny asked. "We go tell Harry and Parvati, then Dumbledore. Even though Ron said not to tell anyone he'll do something horrible whether or not we tell anyone. So it's best to take precautionary measures before he has a chance to harm us." "Alright" Ginny and Lavender agreed. "Alright we'll tell them first thing tomorrow. Come on we need to get some sleep it's been a long day. Good night Gin." Hermione said as she hugged her.  
  
"Goodnight Mione. Can I talk to Lavender for a minute?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yeah sure see you in a bit Lav" she said and she walked out leaving Ginny and Lavender to talk.  
  
"Lavender I just wanted to let you know that you and Hermione have my blessing."  
  
"Thanks Gin it means a lot to me. I'm sorry if I hurt you. Hermione should be yours."  
  
"It's alright it's my fault. You got to her first and I waited too long."  
  
"I wouldn't blame you if you took her for yourself. I can tell how much you still love her."  
  
"Yeah I do still love her but we didn't speak to each other for 3 months and we need to learn how to be friends again before we could ever get into a relationship. We came to a crossroad and took different paths. Maybe someday they'll cross like that again but right now is just the wrong timing. Just take care of her alright."  
  
"I promise Ginny. I would never do anything to intentionally hurt her. Thank you for letting me have her" she hugged Ginny. They both said goodnight and lavender headed off to her own dormitory to find Hermione reading something that surprisingly wasn't Hogwarts a history. She sat down waiting for Hermione to put down her book. When she did she asked, "So did Ginny give you her seal of approval and tell you to take good care of me and all that?" She said cheekily  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"In all of the years that I've known Ginny one thing has never changed and that's that she's very protective of me. Let's go to sleep. It's been a very long rollercoaster day of emotions don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah I would definitely have to agree on that one. Um can we sleep in the same bed?" Lavender asked feeling a bit embarrassed, "I'd just feel safer with Ron being a psychopathic and all."  
  
"Fine by me, I'd actually feel safer too. Climb on in." she gave her a quick chaste kiss on the lips said goodnight and they both fell asleep holding the other close to them feeling at peace after a very wild day.  
  
A/N: hey hope you liked it. I was on a writing frenzy and wrote a lot so I hope you like that it's longer. Don't know when the next update will be so until then I bid you adieu. 


	8. Ron's consequences

A/N: hey sorry for the long wait. I had to figure out what I was going to do with the story. I hope you like it. This fic is going to be getting a lot darker as you can already see. R/R please!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter so don't sue me I'm broke. Sorry for not putting this up for previous chapters. Everything belongs to J.K. characters are OOC incase you haven't figured it out yet.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The next day Lavender, Hermione, and Ginny approached Harry and Parvati, saying that they had to discuss some urgent matters with them. "This had better be good," stated Harry. "You guys have too many problems that I have to hear."  
  
"Trust us Harry, you need to hear this one," said Ginny.  
  
"Alright, we'll meet after classes."  
  
They all agreed to meet up at the side of the lake.  
  
"So what's going on?" asked Parvati.  
  
"It's what I said last night that I would tell you later. Ron threatened Hermione and me yesterday, and he said he would pay the both of us back for what we did to him. And we all know that it's going to be wicked business. If he finds out that you know and that you're on our side he'll go after you too."  
  
"Oh God, this can't be good," moaned Parvati.  
  
Harry was pacing back and forth swearing under his breath. "I'm going to knock some sense into that bastard's pathetic excuse for a head if it's the last thing I do," he said fuming.  
  
"Harry, no," said Ginny firmly.  
  
"And why the bloody hell not?" he retorted.  
  
"Because you'll just be giving him what he wants. He's trying to provoke us. He wants you to throw the first punch, which leaves you with the assault charges and him with the self defense. Do you really want to be expelled, or worse, over that?" said Hermione, mentally exhausted.  
  
"No," he said, defeated. "So what are we going to do then?"  
  
"We're going to Dumbledore. That's our safest option. He'll know what to do," said Hermione  
  
"Do you think he'll put Ron under Veritaserum?" asked Ginny  
  
"It's a possibility. He probably will. I'm really sorry about all this Gin," Hermione said sympathetically.  
  
"It's alright. He's getting what he deserves. Who knows, it may help him in the long run."  
  
"Maybe," Hermione replied, skeptically. "Let's head to Dumbledore's office before anything else happens." Everyone agreed and they walked up to the gargoyle, said the password, and hurried up the stairs to knock on the door. They heard a 'come in' from inside and entered. They each took a seat in a chair located in front of his desk. There always seemed to be just the right amount of chairs in front of his massive desk.  
  
"So what seems to be the problem?" He asked.  
  
"How did you know we had a problem?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, it's not everyday that you have five Gryffindor's in your office with solemn looks on their faces, so I would assume you didn't come up for just a jolly good chat. Am I right?"  
  
"Yes sir," they all replied, feeling foolish.  
  
"So what seems to be the problem?" Dumbledore repeated.  
  
"Well," began Lavender, "its Ron. After I broke up with him and got together with Hermione, he threatened to make sure I got what I deserved for leaving him." Dumbledore was listening intently and he motioned for her to continue.  
  
"He said he would go after Hermione as well. He also said not to tell anyone, or I would be put into more torment."  
  
"Ron will probably go after Ginny, Harry and I as well because we aren't on his side of the situation. He'll probably go after anyone else who doesn't take his side as well" added Parvati.  
  
"Sir, what will happen to Ron?" asked Ginny  
  
"I will get his side of the story using Veritaserum to prove Ms. Brown's story. I believe it, but without the truth potion the testimony she just gave me wouldn't be enough. Once I have questioned him, if I find it necessary, he will be put into St. Mungo's and be placed into the psychological ward here. Hopefully it won't come to that but if the students' safety is in jeopardy then we must take drastic action."  
  
"Thank you sir, I just hope my brother hasn't cast a memory charm on himself."  
  
"Again, I hope it hasn't come to that but if so, we can break those if necessary. If he does go to St. Mungo's, it's questionable whether or not he will come back. If he does we'll figure out what do when the time comes. I will speak with Ronald shortly, and I will contact you all once I have sorted this matter out. You all may go now. It has been a very stressful day for you all, so I suggest that you get some rest."  
  
"Thank you sir," they said in unison.  
  
They walked out onto the grounds and Ginny said, "Man that was tough. I wish that I didn't have to do this to my own brother, but it's for the best. I hope Ron cooperates but the chances of that are slim to none. And there's no way any of us can convince him to, unless a miracle happens, but I don't think God's going to help us out on that one. There's not much hope."  
  
"Gin, he's on a long dark spiral that he's going to have a hard time getting out of, because he's convinced that he's right. So we just have to let him go, and leave his fate to him and God because we've done all we can. Unfortunately, we can't change him or force him to understand."  
  
"It's just so hard to picture not having Ron around," she choked out.  
  
"Gin, he hasn't been himself for a while and we have to face the fact that the Ron we once knew is not coming back anytime soon. Come here," she said with her arms wide open.  
  
Ginny went into them and started sobbing uncontrollably. "Mum's going to take this so hard. She'll grieve over Ron for a long time."  
  
"And all of us will," Lavender said.  
  
"We'll get through it," said Harry. "We need to get through it so we can be strong for the tasks ahead of us. We need to have our minds focused without the distraction of Ron's stupidity. We've gotten through everything else, so we can certainly get through this. Come here, I think this calls for a group hug." The girls all smiled at him and gladly accepted the offer.  
  
"You know Harry, you should stop hanging around all us, otherwise everyone's going to figure you for gay," said Parvati with a wink.  
  
"Ah, let them think that. I'm not, but I wouldn't trade my girls here for anything."  
  
"Thanks Harry," they all said giggling.  
  
They all headed off to the common room, knowing that they would have a tough road ahead of them, but they were all comforted knowing that they each weren't the only one grieving, and that they could always lean on each other for support and understanding.  
  
Professor McGonagall walked into Dumbledore's office and said, "You called for me, Albus?"  
  
"Yes Minerva, it seems as if we have a serious problem on our hands. Apparently young master Weasley has severely threatened his friends and naturally, he needs to be questioned. Could you please tell Severus to fetch me some of his strongest truth potion and could you please escort young master Weasley to my office?"  
  
"Yes Albus, I'll fetch him shortly." Not long after McGonagall left, Snape entered Dumbledore's office carrying a bottle of Veritaserum.  
  
"I was informed that you requested some truth potion headmaster. May I ask what for?"  
  
"Certainly Severus, it seems that I need to hear the side of a student's story to a serious problem that, if left unmanaged, could leave us with a homicidal maniac on our hands."  
  
"I see. Which student is it?"  
  
"Young master Weasley."  
  
"Well, that certainly was unexpected. In that case I will definitely let you use my Veritaserum, knowing how stubborn and bad tempered Weasley's are."  
  
"Thank you Severus. He should be arriving soon, so I shall speak with you later."  
  
"Yes, Headmaster, good luck."  
  
"Thank you again Severus." As soon as he left, Dumbledore quickly brewed some tea and put some Veritaserum into it. After he finished setting up he sat down and shortly afterwards, Ron strolled in with McGonagall close at his heels. "Ah young master Weasley, please take a seat and have some tea."  
  
"Thank you sir," said Ron and he drank some of his tea before asking, "What am I doing here sir?"  
  
"I wanted you to tell me what happened between you and Ms. Brown last night."  
  
Ron was originally planning on lying with his slick classic charm, but was surprised when he found himself blurting out, "The little bitch dumped me sir, and I swore to her that she and Hermione would get what they deserved in the end for what they've done to me. And the same goes for anyone else who believes the stupid bints."  
  
"What have you done to me? I'm under Veritaserum aren't I? You sons of bitches, I'm going to make sure that all of you filthy bastards will be killed for this!"  
  
He whipped out his wand and was about to cast a spell, but before he could Dumbledore beat him to it and shouted, "Expelliarmus!"  
  
"Minerva, sedate him!" he shouted. McGonagall somehow managed to do so before Ron escaped the office. "Good work. Let's get him to the hospital wing quickly so he can be restrained. We don't have much time." They gathered up his stiff body and practically flew down to the hospital wing.  
  
"Poppy, will you please get us a bed with restraints? NOW!" Dumbledore bellowed. Madam Pomfrey didn't hesitate and within moments Ron was strapped into a bed that would restrain him indefinitely.  
  
When Ron awoke from the sedation, he struggled against the straps that bound him to the bed. The more he struggled the tighter they became. He tried this several times but the straps kept reinforcing themselves whenever he moved. He finally gave up and began shouting, "What have you done? You can't do this to me!"  
  
"I believe, young master Weasley, that I can, and more importantly I will," Dumbledore responded. "You are in no position to negotiate. You have put the safety of your peers into jeopardy, and it is my duty as headmaster to remove any threat soon as possible. So, you shall be relocated to the psychological ward at St. Mungo's hospital until you are no longer a threat to your peers. I'm deeply sorry, but I must do this."  
  
His face became solemn and he turned to leave. He left with Ron bellowing at the top of his lungs, and not long after Ron began his bellowing it became incomprehensible.  
  
"Poppy, could you please sedate him and give him some sleeping potion? I would appreciate it if he left without much of a commotion. Medics from St. Mungo's should be here shortly to fetch him."  
  
"Yes Albus," she responded. "I'll see right to it."  
  
"Thank you Poppy." 'May God be with him' he said under his breath.  
  
Unfortunately, Albus Dumbledore's night was not quite over. He headed up to the Gryffindor common room to find the five who were in his office earlier waiting by the fireplace. As soon as he walked into the room all of their eyes went to him, waiting for what he had to say.  
  
"Good evening Ms. Brown, Ms. Granger, Ms. Weasley, Ms. Patil and Mr. Potter. It seems as if your story did prove true after all, Ms. Brown. Ronald is in the process of being transferred to St. Mungo's psychological ward at the moment, and I'm sure he will remain there for quite some time."  
  
"Thank you, Professor" they all said.  
  
"What ever for?" he answered.  
  
"For believing us." said Lavender "And just taking the time to listen to some complex teenager problems. It means a lot sir."  
  
"Any time Ms. Brown. My doors and ears are always open to all of you. Well, we've all had a long day and I have a letter to write to Molly concerning Ronald's situation. Please get some rest; you're going to need it. Good night to you all."  
  
"Good night sir. Thanks again," said Hermione. After he left they all headed to bed to retire from a long, stressful day that was sure to stay with them forever.  
  
A/N: hope you all liked it. This chapter was a bitch to write. Thanks for putting up with me. Feedback is most certainly welcome I really appreciate it. For now I bid you adieu and I hope you have a good day. Peace Phoenix. 


	9. New Beginings

A/N: hey guys this was another tough chapter to write and edit. I kept writing things that belong in upcoming chapters. So I had to cut out what belonged and what didn't. But thank you to those of you who have been patient. For those of you who haven't been thanks for getting on my back to get me writing even though it annoyed me. Some of you will have a message posted below.

Thank you to: Riv, strange1, dying to be different, Mr. Towel for reviewing every chapter. Thank you to everyone else who reviews as well I appreciate it a lot I'm just a review Nazi so no offense to those who didn't review every chapter.

Mr. Towel: your prediction is way off. I may be twisted but not that twisted. Nice try though

Black turtle foil: your prediction is correct. You're one of the very few. How come there was no review for the last chapter eh?

Maria and Tegin: thanks for your reviews and letting me corrupt you into the world of fan fiction. Since I know you two and you know most of what's going to happen please keep your mouths shut about it please. That's more for Tegin but I know where both of you sleep so be careful on what you let out.

Infinity/Karlie/Saku: I think I got all of your aliases. Okay for you reviews say what u think of the story rather than going on about me please. I enjoy your comments but they're not review material

Thanks especially to my Beta-reader Josie Writer. She's only done my latest one shot and chapter eight but I really appreciate her help and I don't think I could do it with out her at this point. You guys should be happy now that there's proper grammar. She's going to fix previous chapters when she gets to it so you no longer will be on my back about it.

I'm surprised how much this story relates to people. It wasn't intended like that. It started out being based on my life and now it's a highly exaggerated form of it. Ron is in for a tough time. As for Hermione and Ginny things will work out in the end I promise.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did but then again people would probably kill me if I did. Cause I would dement it a lot.

Chapter 9

One month later the Gryffindor's were still mourning the loss of their companion. But they learned to cope with it by talking and keeping themselves as busy as possible.

Which meant everyone in the DA was coming along brilliantly. They were learning spells, curses, and jinxes so quickly that Harry had to get several advanced books from the library every few weeks because they caught on and mastered everything so rapidly. Everyone was definitely going to get high marks on their exams at the end of the year.

Harry had the location of the DA moved to the Chamber of Secrets for safety purposes. Since there was no longer a Basilisk lurking around the residence, it was safe. Dumbledore and other teachers had spent months making sure the place was curse free along with remodeling and refurnishing the area.

With everyone keeping busy their grades had risen significantly, including Hermione's if you believe it possible. Because of the rise in grades Gryffindor was easily in the lead for house points.

Harry had been working the Quiditch team very hard but he didn't have to push that much because everyone was striving to do better. This was something that Harry had never seen before and he was very proud of his team. Seamus had to replace Ron as keeper and he did surprisingly well, but he still had catching up to do. Ginny had put a lot of effort into Quiditch as well; she was the leading chaser. The Gryffindor team got so good that they completely flattened all of their opponents including Slytherin, which had them very secure for house cup points as well.

* * *

Lavender and Hermione spent a lot of time together walking and talking. They were just getting to know each other a little more everyday. They asked each other a lot of questions about what ever happened to strike their curiosity. Their conversations tended to hit a lot of topics and often they would back track to figure out how the conversation ended up in that direction. This led to a lot of laughs and with them showing their authentic selves and being comfortable about it. They of course had their make out sessions which they thoroughly enjoyed but it was always innocent and they didn't want their hormones to spoil the sweet moments that they had discovered. They were perfectly suited to their chaste relationship and they hoped to keep it that way for awhile.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny were slowly getting their friendship back on track. Whenever Hermione wasn't with Lavender she spent the rest of her free time with Ginny. Hermione was careful not to mention Lavender because she knew how much it hurt for Ginny, even though she claimed that she didn't mind.

Hermione could see the change in Ginny and was glad to see her doing better. She knew how bad depression was and the feeling of wanting someone you can't have. She knew that Ginny was doing the right thing by doing constructive things to keep her busy rather than then falling further into depression and traveling down the destructive path. She was very proud of Ginny for having the strength and courage to pick herself back up after she had fallen so far. She hoped Ginny would find someone as well. Ginny has such a big heart and she needs someone to take care of it for her. She wanted her to be happy like she was.

* * *

Ginny had accepted the fact that she couldn't be with Hermione but she still wanted to be Hermione's friend even if she couldn't be her lover. She savored every moment that she had with Hermione.

She was trying really hard to figure out how to get out of the deep hole of depression that she had fallen into. But she was gradually pulling herself out day by day. She would do things to feel useful and needed. This helped her tremendously and it worked as a therapy. If you stay busy there is less time to dwell in your pit of despair. She was truly making an effort to get to know people better and she was making friends which allowed her to be less lonely.

She was starting to notice other people besides Hermione which made her feel content and not at the same time. She felt like she was getting better but betraying Hermione at the same time. It was a tough battle for her but she convinced herself that it was a good sign and that she was on the road to recovery.

* * *

Lavender was thoroughly enjoying every day that she had to spend with Hermione. Each day she was finding something new that she loved about her girlfriend. Hermione was so complex that it would take a lifetime to figure her out. The thought didn't bother Lavender at all. In fact the mystery of Hermione made her seem more appealing.

The time that they shared together was pure bliss. It was probably like that because they never felt like they had to rush anything. It was a feeling that Lavender hoped would stay as long as possible. And when the time did come she hoped their bliss would still last forever.

* * *

Parvati was keeping busy just as everyone else was. She spent a lot of time with Lavender like she always did. Lavender would tell Parvati all about Hermione and Parvati had confided in Lavender that she had a massive crush on Ginny. Lavender told her to go for it but Parvati was skeptical. She knew that Ginny still had a thing for Hermione so she was afraid of rejection.

Lavender assured her that everything would be fine so she decided to take the advice. So she was planning to ask Ginny out for Valentines Day and they would go to coffee or something like that. Keep it casual. She hoped she didn't scare the red head off but she knew it was a big risk that would hopefully pay off. She decided to take it slow and hopefully she would be worthy of the youngest Weasley's heart. She was going to ask her on the Quiditch pitch since she knew that Ginny went for her daily afternoon fly around three. 'Gee Parvati, stalk much?' she said to herself. "Oh well, it's now or never."

* * *

Meanwhile Ron was still in the psychiatric ward at St. Mungo's under high surveillance watch. He was not enjoying his stay at St. Mungo's at all. When he was brought in they immediately had to put a silencing charm on him to make him be quiet because as soon as he was conscious he began bellowing at the top of his lungs.

They quickly learned that he not only required a straight jacket but he needed a leg locker curse as well since he ended up kicking several of the male medical personnel's groin area. Right after he arrived they threw him in a fluffy padded room and shut the door. They shut the tiny window on it as well so as to hope that Ron would learn his lesson. They put chains connecting his feet to replace the leg locker curse so he would no longer have the ability to kick anyone along with the straight jacket.

Ron soon learned that if he had better behavior that he would spend less time in the room which meant more freedom and fewer jackets and chains. But he had a hard time controlling his Viking-like temper. He would often get in fights and afterwards be thrown into the room. He had his daily counseling sessions, which were pointless, seeing as he only gave minimal or no response. Most of them gave up when Ron told them that they could shove their PhD's up their arses and to leave him the fuck alone because they weren't going to get anything out of him. He went through so many counselors that they just made him go to group therapy which he wasn't required to participate in. This was fine with Ron. He didn't have to talk, and he got to laugh inwardly at people's petty stories about how their crappy childhood caused them to lose it and hurt people and blah, blah, blah.

His least favorite part of the day was when he was in the Rec. room because Lockhart would follow him around all day asking him if he wanted his autograph and if he knew Ron. The nurses thought that Lockhart's memory was somehow getting better and they told Ron to spend more time with him to see if there would be a higher recovery rate.

Ron didn't want to but he was eventually forced to do it. Ron was patient at first but it didn't take long before his temper got the better of him and he kicked Lockhart in the genitals and repeatedly beat him saying, "You damn fraud. Leave me the fuck alone. I don't want your autograph nor will I ever you filthy scum. You're a pathetic excuse for a human being and you don't deserve to exist so keep your filthy hands off me. You're not worthy enough to affiliate with me. Touch me again and it'll be the last thing you do."

It took six members of the medical staff to pull Ron off of Lockhart. They stunned him into a full body bind curse and hauled him away.

Since he had proved to be such a nuisance to the medical staff they had decided that it was time to bring out the big guns. They locked him in the fluffy padded room as usual and they put several spiders in as well. It was a shock therapy. Seeing as Ron didn't seem to find the room frightening enough they had to find something that would be an actual punishment. The punishment was harsh, but necessary.

The spiders were charmed not to bite but Ron didn't know that. He was left in for an hour. When they went to retrieve him he was passed out on the floor. They picked up his limp body, placed him in his isolation chamber and strapped him down onto the bed. He was left for two days to recover.

When he woke up in his chambers he screamed. Then he went silent and didn't go back to sleep. Arthur Weasley came into the observation chamber and spoke to his son saying, "My dear boy I'm so sorry but it must be done." With that he turned on his heel and left.

* * *

The day before Valentines Day Ginny rushed up to her dormitory in a fury because Snape had been getting on her all of potions class. She threw her bag on her bed and grabbed her broomstick and she quickly made her way to the quiditch pitch.

When she arrived she took off at full speed and went up 200 feet before she turned to fly back down. When she was flying she felt free and the pressures of the world were temporarily lifted from her small shoulders. She always got such a rush from flying. Every time she flew she was in awe that she could fly. It's like she had been offered a little part of heaven by being able to fly with the angels.

She immediately felt relieved and she was able to think over things rationally. Once she got to that point, she could take the logical steps to fix her problem. She decided not to take Snape's comments personally since he was highly cynical and insensitive prick. So she flew back to the pitch and touched down to notice that Parvati was standing nearby. She hoped off her broom and said, "Hey Parvati, fancy seeing you here. Are you looking for someone?"

"Yeah, you actually" she replied. "I wonder if I could ask you something."

"You just did. But go ahead, shoot."

"Well I was wondering if you didn't have any plans for tomorrow, not that I'm assuming that you don't because you're a beautiful girl, and who wouldn't want to be with you on Valentines Day, and anyways I was thinking maybe we could go on a date to Hogsmeade, like for coffee or something and well, yea, I think I'll shut up now."

Well that wasn't quite what I expected......"That sounds good. Yeah I have no plans and you know..... You're cute when you babble Parv." Ah what could it hurt? I need to get a life plus she's pretty cute.

Parvati blushed at the statement. "Thanks, so what time do you want to meet tomorrow?"

"Um, around noon in the common room after lunch, then we can leave and browse around Hogsmeade."

"Sounds good, see you later Gin."

"You bet your cute ass I will. See you tomorrow Parvati."

"Well, that went better than expected,' thought Parvati to herself. Tomorrow is going to be very interesting.

Tomorrow...

A/N: hey I hope y'all enjoyed it please leave a review. It'll be awhile till next update so please be patient. I'm still writing but on a totally different area. I'm working on sermons but I'll try to write on this too alright. See you later.

Jess


	10. Valentine's Day

A/N: hey all sorry for the extremely long delay. I was busy and inspiration decided to take a three month vacation. Thank you so much for reviewing and being patient. Hope you like. Enjoy!

My Best Friends Sister

Chapter 10

It was Valentine's Day and love and excitement filled the air. Lucky for the students and teachers it landed on a weekend. So it was easier for both parties to cope. Unfortunately it didn't mean a lack of homework assigned.

Parvati POV:

Parvati was very nervous for her date with Ginny. She hadn't been on a serious date for ages and was quite out of practice. She went through numerous amounts of outfits before finding the right one. Then she started panicking about her hair. She decided to pass on the make-up because she didn't feel like she needed to hide. She wanted to be herself completely. It was another risk but one she hoped would pay off. Plus it was just a pain and waste of time to do.

* * *

Ginny POV:

Meanwhile Ginny was getting ready for their date to a club which was her idea. So she grabbed a red v-neck shirt and a pair of low ride jeans and no underwear. "I'm such a tease," Ginny said to herself. She grabbed her shoes and jacket. "I'm going to have a fun time tonight knocking off her socks."

* * *

Hermione POV:

Hermione was in extreme happy mode; for it was her first Valentine's Day that she actually had someone to spend it with. She couldn't wait to see what Lavender had in store for her. She had specially ordered a silver heart necklace for Lavender with her name inscribed onto it. She hoped Lavender would be pleased with it.

* * *

Lavender POV:

Lavender had gone through so much with the issue with Ron. He had scared her worse than the rest of the group. She was furious with herself for how long she had put up with his use and abuse. It affected her so much that when Hermione attempted to move their make-out sessions further Lavender would push her away. In fact she was so sensitive that even if Hermione would accidentally brush by her belt she would flinch and back away. Lavender was like an abused puppy, a broken spirit having to learn to trust and love all over again. Her heart had been opened but not totally unlocked and set free from the cage of protection that she had placed there.

* * *

Hermione POV:

Hermione hoped that one day Lavender would be able to trust her enough to let her in all the way and let down her walls of defense that were so evident in her eyes. Hermione wanted so badly to be able to lift the weight off her lover's shoulders. To Hermione this Valentine's Day was showing Lavender that she could trust her. The wounds that Lavender had acquired still seemed very raw and unhealed to her. They had been covered with a makeshift bandage and hadn't healed properly. Hermione knew she had to reopen those wounds so that and help heal them properly with her selfless love. She would have to be patient with herself for she knew Lavender's wounds were etched into her soul and would never fully go away but she could at least fill the gaps and holes to her heart and soul. Hermione hoped that the special night that she had planned for her girlfriend would help start that process.

* * *

Lavender POV:

Lavender was more nervous than most with it being Valentines Day. She felt like she was expected to do more and having the pressure of going further or all the way. She definitely wanted to but wasn't sure if Hermione was ready for that with her being far more experienced than the brunette she loved so much. Also she still had some unresolved doubt over whether or not she could trust Hermione. True, her girlfriend had never given her reason to doubt her, but unfortunately Lavender's past relationship with Ron still hung over her head. Also she still wondered if Hermione had any feelings remaining for the youngest member of the Weasley family. She suddenly shook these thought out of her head. She knew she could trust Hermione and tonight she was going to prove that to her and more importantly to herself.

* * *

Ginny and Parvati's Date:

Ginny and Parvati met up at a club in Hogsmeade. They said hello shyly then grabbed each other's hand, went inside and got some drinks. "You look sexy tonight," Parvati stated. "So do you" replied Ginny admiring her black halter top whose wearer had no bra underneath "Come one lets go" she said grabbing Parvati's hand . They got up and were about to hit the dance floor when Parvati said, "Umm Ginny, I don't know how to dance."

"What are you talking about everyone can dance. Come on I'll teach you." She dragged her on to the dance floor and said "Just move to the beat and don't worry about the other people just go with your intuition. You'll be fine I promise."

They began moving slow with Parvati mimicking Ginny's moves then Parvati caught on quick and they were dancing fast and furious. Perfectly in rhythm with each other as if no one else ever existed. They were in total synchronicity with each other like they knew what the other was going to do next. Their bodies were pressed up against each other like they were afraid the other wasn't going to be there. The closer they got the more heated the dancing became. They were in oblivion that many people had begun circling around them watching the intense action. When the song finished their audience gave them a loud round of applause. They started blushing madly but gave a bow giggling like mad.

They went to the bar and grabbed a few butter beers and sat laughing just enjoying themselves. "Well for someone who doesn't know how to dance you kicked some ass out there girlfriend," exclaimed Ginny.

"Thanks" said Parvati blushing again. "That was fun. I'm glad you took me out here Gin. I can't remember the last time I've ever felt this good."

"Your very welcome gorgeous. Come one let's get another drink." So they spent the night chatting away the night along with more drinking and dancing of course wondering where the night would take them to next.

* * *

Hermione and Lavender's Date:

Hermione had a wonderful surprise awaiting Lavender. She had a very romantic dinner set up in the school's rose garden. She had Chinese lanterns set up everywhere for the lighting with vanilla scented candles. She also had sandalwood incense in a censer adding to the scents in the air. She transfigured a tree stump into a fine set dinner table for two. She stood back admiring her work and hoped it would all pay off.

She went to fetch Lavender who was waiting in the common room by the fireplace wearing a cute little low cut black dress. Hermione was dressed in a matching red dress. She kissed her chastely on the lips and said, "You look gorgeous tonight darling."

"Thank you, as do you."

"You ready?"

"Yeah, just let me grab my cloak." She grabbed it then asked, "So where are you taking me tonight then eh?"

"You'll find out soon enough I promise."

"Aw, but I hate surprises they keep you in suspense too long."

"That's then fun of it and the suspense will be well worth it I promise." She led her to the exterior of the building muttered an incantation and before them was a path of lit candles. Lavender was blown away. She found it to be very romantic. "Wow Hermione this is beautiful. But where does it lead?"

"Jeez you're impatient. I'll show you when we get there." They held hands walking down the long path. Candles extinguishing behind them so no one could follow or disturb their night. Lavender's impatience was growing but her excitement was as well so it paid off. She wondered what her gorgeous girl had in store for her. She gasped as she approached the set table in the middle of the rose garden with the lit lanterns everywhere. It was so cute and romantic and she could hardly retain her excitement. She kissed Hermione tenderly. When the kiss broke she said, "Thank you for doing this Hermione you didn't have to."

"Of course I did. I got the most beautiful girl standing here in front of me and I'm going to do all I can to make her feel like the most loved and special person on earth." she handed her a box and said, "Happy Valentines Day."

Lavender started crying and told Hermione, "Thank you. I already feel like the luckiest girl alive. Just by being your girl is enough for me to have forever." she opened the box and gasped again at the beauty of the locket. Lavender kissed her and said, "Thank you. I got you something as well." she placed a box in Hermione's hands. Hermione opened it to find a gold bracelet with hearts inside. She looked at it in awe, "Thank you." she said kissing her. "Come on let's sit down and have dinner." she said escorting her to the table.

When they sat down a heating charm was immediately activated. Instantly Dobby came up with menus and in his squeaky voice said, "What shall we start off with tonight misses?"

Glancing at her menu Hermione said, "How about you start us off with some drinks. I'll have a glass of strawberry lemonade. What about you Lavender?"

"I think I'll have some sweet tea."

"Alright then misses Dobby will be back momentarily."

"What ever happened to the elf liberation act Hermione? I thought you were against using them for slave work."

"Well I've come to the conclusion that no matter how hard I try people won't change but I can still try and make their lives a bit more humane and I'm paying Dobby to do this. He of course was happy to oblige as were the rest of the house elves ready to compensate us with whatever we wish for tonight so order what you want." They ended up ordering top sirloin steak with lobster tails and a fresh green salad. For dessert they shared a Bailey's Irish cream chocolate mouse.

"That was a lovely dinner Hermione thank you for setting all this up. It must have taken hours to set all this up."

"It did but it was well worth it if I do say so myself." She said kissing Lavender lightly on the lips.

"Mm. Got anymore surprises for me tonight?" Lavender asked curiously.

"Maybe" said Hermione coyly.

"Well show me then." Hermione grabbed her hand, intertwined their fingers and started leading her down another lit path of candles until they were near the whomping willow. "Hermione why are we at the Whomping Willow?"

"Just relax it'll be ok just watch." Hermione flicked her wand and a rock went flying into the secret knot that made the tree freeze. "It's safe now I promise." She led her down into the passageway when they got into the house Lavender stared around in awe and asked, "Hermione where are we?"

"We're in the Shrieking Shack. I just cleaned it up a few days ago so the inside looks brand new. Come on lets go upstairs." They walked up the flight to walk into a fully furnished bedroom that had been totally redone for a romantic evening. The smell of Vanilla candles and sandalwood incense filled the air. "Lavender I'm not trying to pressure you into anything. I mean you don't have to if you don't want to and I've been wanting this so long and I don't know if I can hold back anymore. I love you and I want us to be together forever. You've taught me how to love and now I want to show you how much I love you. Lav I want to make love to you."

TBC

A/N: hey all yeah I know cliffy but that's the way I do things. It got done just in time for Xmas. Please leave a review as always and there should be more updates. Happy holidays to everyone and enjoy them.


End file.
